Mates for Life, until Death do us Part
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Dean and Castiel are inseparable mates. But now it is Dean's time to leave this earth, and Castiel can do nothing about it. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

**This is just something I wrote really quick. Hope you like!**

Tears slipped down Castiel's soft cheeks, and Dean reached out a rough thumb to wipe them gently away.

"It'll be okay." He whispered in the angel's ear, and Castiel put his hand over Dean's where it lied on his cheek.

"No, it will not." The angel stared down at his mate for life and thought that this was the stupidest thing he has ever done. He knew this was coming, but he had ignored it and changed the subject every time Dean brought it up.

"Cass, you need to let me go." Dean said softly, his old bones creaking as he shifted in the hospital bed. "I can't live forever."

"Dean," Castiel choked out, squeezing his hand tighter, but he was unable to say another word.

"Shh," Dean pulled the angel down, holding him against his chest. Castiel gripped the front of Dean's hospital gown, biting his lip to prevent himself from sobbing aloud. "I will always be with you, baby."

Dean stroked the back of Castiel's hair and tried to hold back tears of his own. No one said this was going to be easy, and it hadn't been the whole time they've been together. Trying to live a normal life, while dodging demons and monsters until Dean got too old and Castiel had to hunt by himself was difficult. But this...this was incredibly hard.

"Cass, you know I'm not an angel. I'm just a human. It's my time to go, and you can't stop it."

Castiel pressed his face into the hunter's chest, refusing to accept those terrible words, even though he knew they were true.

"C'mon, baby. You gotta let me go." Dean said gently. "This can't go on forever."

Castiel pulled his head up, blue eyes shining with tears. "I know, but I'm afraid..I can't live without you."

Dean placed a hand on Castiel's pale cheek. "You can, and you will, for me. Live you life, Cass and be happy."

Castiel shook his head violently. "I will not be happy without you."

"Time will heal your heart, and maybe you'll find someone else. After all, you're still as young and handsome as ever." Dean's lips part in one of his trademark grins, and Castiel broke down. He'll never see those expressions again.

"Hey, hey, come on." Dean snaked a hand along the base on the angel's neck and pulled him down so their lips touched. "One more for the road, huh?" Dean joked, and Castiel shook his head.

"Don't let me die seeing you like this, please Cass." Dean said, desperation finally breaking through his voice. "I need to know you'll be okay." He let out a small gasp as his eyes landed on a spot right behind Castiel. The angel whipped around and when he saw what was there, he threw an arm in front of Dean protectively.

"No." he said stubbornly, staring at the reaper in front of them. "You can't take him, not yet."

The reaper, in the form of an old, decrepit human male, reached out a hand.

"No!" Castiel screamed, throwing himself over Dean.

"Cass, please, don't do this again. I have to go." Dean pleaded desperately. He knew his time was up; he was tired and old and although he loved Castiel with all his heart, he wanted it to end now.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can." Dean said firmly, struggling to push Castiel off. "I'm in pain, and I've seen way too much. It's time." Dean kissed Castiel again, long and hard for old times' sake before whispering a soft, "I love you, babe" in his ear and kissing his forehead gently. Dean reached out, his hand meeting the reaper's for a split second, and then the creature was gone and Dean's limp body was in Castiel's arms.

"No! Dean!" Castiel howled, grasping Dean tightly to his chest. "Please, no!" Dean's blank eyes stared up at him; the twinkling light that had been there was gone now. He brought his lips down, meeting them with Dean's, but he got no response. He was unwilling to believe his mate was gone.

The door to the private hospital room suddenly slammed open and a few nurses bustled in, surveying the scene. One of them placed a hand on Dean's wrist to check for a pulse, but Castiel ripped it away.

"No, get away." he sobbed, and the nurse frowned.

"Sir, please, calm down. We need to-"

Castiel stood, having no trouble supporting Dean's body as it was so light and frail, and backed away from the women.

"He's staying with me. I'm taking him home."

The head nurse nodded at one of her companions, and she pulled out a syringe with some blue liquid and handed it to her superior. "This will help. I know you're upset, you're in shock, but the medication will help you feel better." she darted forward , and caught Castiel's arm, emptying the syringe into his pulsing veins.

The angel felt his muscles relaxing their tight grip on Dean's body, and two nurses rushed forward to support it before it fell and placed it back on the bed.

"See, don't you feel better?" the nurse said soothingly, gripping Castiel's forearm. "I'll bring you somewhere where you can lie down for a bit and then we can talk about final arrangements."

Castiel allowed her to drag him from the room, his will gone with Dean's soul. Nothing mattered now. He had nobody. Sam was gone, Bobby had died a long time ago, and now Dean. He was forgotten by Heaven and the angels, banished forever firm his place of birth. He was alone, completely by himself in this big, huge world.

**Please review! Reviews are my life source without them I will die!**


End file.
